Time Ripples
by Td03
Summary: Assuming her parents would dissect her was the right thing to think of but did anyone believe her? No. PP did stall it, but you know mad scientists' curiosity… In the pit of her end, she makes a deal and Jack Frost, as always, got the lucky strike to meet her- A happy noble Phantom and a fun touch-starved Frost? Way too much fun!
1. Being a Damsel for the Million Time Suck

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

**Summary****: **Assuming her parents would dissect her was the right thing but did anyone believe her? No. PP did stall it, but you know mad scientists' curiosity… In the pit of her end, she makes a deal and Jack Frost, as always, got the lucky strike to meet her- A happy noble Phantom and a fun touch-starved Frost? Way too much fun!

**Not sure if any of you have ever written this so I claim FIRSTIES! This is Female Danny x Jack fiction! Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: ****Neither Danny Phantom nor Rise of the Guardians is my creation, except for the plot. Purely mine, purely my hobby, purely my stress reliever.**

* * *

**Rewritten again in May 17'th 2015. I've been focusing on Code Geass Code Geass Code Geass Code Geass and went bat shit crazy about Lelouch when suddenly I dreamed about Jack Frost and began to miss this terribly. TERRIBLY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : ****Bite the crumbs or everything at once?**

I change into my lavender colored pyjama automatically. My mind was numb, purposely. I sat at the edge of my bed, my feet slipping out of my night - plain white flat slippers.

My left arm stretched and took an innocent looking bottle of pills on my night table beside my bed.

_Doctor's orders._

_Aspirin._

_Mild concussion._

_Sleeping pills._

_Don't strain yourself._

_Rest._

_Rest._

**_Rest_**_._

My… parents… had sent me to the professionals this morning. I didn't pay attention. I didn't pay any attention at all ever since. The words just blurred, all jumbled up in my head. Entering into my ear and left from the other. I didn't care. I couldn't care.

I pass the bottle to my right hand. My left hand opened the lid. I was usually – originally, right handed. But, with how many times my hands got broken during fights, and beatings from Paulina's lost dogs and lackeys, I had to train and use my left hand when the other is currently unavailable to be used. Now I can use both right and left hand perfectly. Ambidextrous.

_Weirdo_.

The lid was off now, and I let it fall on my bed carelessly. I set the bottle diagonally down, a few pills fell onto my left hand, and I straightened the bottle back up.

I… stare at the small.. round.. pills on my hand.. I wanted to s-so badly i-it terrified me. But a large part of me didn't care, couldn't care, not anymore…

(It'll be easy)

(You'll never experience the pain again)

(You can do it...)

(...I'll be here with you)

I hear you… me… I know… I wanted to. Just a couple. Just a few pills. So I could sleep a little longer. So I won't see _that… them_… Just enough-

"DANNY!"

A voice, her voice, startled me. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I idly realized this is my first show of emotion this week. My hand lost its grip and the pills and the bottle fell to the floor.

Jazz, my sister, walked slowly into my room, and cautiously picked the bottle and the pills up.

She looked at me right in the eye.

I know how I should feel.

I should feel embaressed, ashamed, guilty.

But none such emotions assaulted me. I didn't even feel a shred of them, be it positive or negative, when Jazz looked at me heartbroken, seeing the depth of my eyes – Eyes of the Dead – as Sam called it.

"D-Danny.. these are sleeping pills. You take them if you're having trouble sleeping, o-or nightmares," Jazz said.

I half listened her explanation. The gears in my brain turned slowly, but they let me figured out what she is saying. Just like what the doctor said. Why is she saying that? I heard the doctor.. somewhat. I read the label too, although it looked like some jumbled up blocks of disoriented letters. Maybe I'm going dyslexia? ADHD perhaps? I know what they're for. Drink one, you'll sleep. Drink enough, you can-

"Danny? Do you… have nightmares?" Jazz asked.

"…maybe…" I answered her vaguely.

Truth is, I don't really know the answer. It wasn't exactly a lie. I don't want to lie.

I don't want to lie anymore.

At the first couple of nights, I do have them. I see _their_ faces. What _they_ did. My hopeless broken self. I watch the whole ordeal from a different point of view.. As if I'm some **_sick_ **person standing in the corner, watching hopelessly.

After daydreams and night dreams about them, I stopped caring completely.

Before I would cling to Jazz, Sam, and Tuck, I wouldn't cry, I didn't cry, but I hold their hands like a leech.

Then I gave up, I stopped being afraid, I stopped being insecure, and the dreams changed.

I would feel like I'm locked in a dark closet, or locked in my locker, hearing their taunts. I don't have a voice, or rather I couldn't speak, like someone is strangling my neck but by some miracle I was still alive, and awake, with my ears hearing nothing but their voices.

_Weirdo!_

_Freak!_

_Loser!_

_Monster!_

After my fourth day, the voices stopped.

Now, my dreams… I was dreamless.. but I was dreaming too. It was dark.

Full of nothingness.

Darkness.

Emptiness.

I don't feel cold, nor hot. No temperature. I'm just floating in an endless dark Abyss. I feel nothing there. It's just… hollow.

And at the same time I was drowning, not by water, sea nor ocean, but my own hellish despair.

_Nothing_.

"Danny?"

I didn't answer my sister. I locked myself up in my subconscious. Like I always do nowadays.

I could faintly tell.. and feel.. that Jazz is… hugging me.. and tucking me in. But I didn't respond. I didn't even blink when I heard a soft click of the door closing.

Like I was dead, hypothetically.

.

.

.

… But I wish it was literally.

* * *

Today, even I could tell it was different.

It's not weird.

Actually, what is 'weird'?

My whole life would fall onto the categorize of 'weird' to an outsider, but to me it's normal.

_Normal_?

The life of a teen with ghost hunters as parents who became half dead half alive one day.

_Weirdo_.

I even expected _that_ to happen. It was one of the first things I thought when I found out about my new, unique condition. But I always cling to hope, let myself get fooled by imaginary thought. It let me down.

Usually, Jazz would wake me up in the morning, earlier than I usually would with the help of my stupid alarm clock. She then would drag me downstairs, made a quick breakfast, just the two of us, without them.

Today, Jazz woke me up, ordered me to changed my pyjama quickly, didn't bother getting me to breakfast, drag me into her car and drove to school. Without my backpack. I didn't put much thought into it.

I just stare blankly at the road, focusing my hearing on the car buzzing.** (A/N: 'buzzing'? Yea, I don't know what's the word, this is the only thing I could think of now)**

I did not want to look back.

I couldn't, I can't look back and see my hom- _house_.

(No more home, huh?)

The two story building, the sign, the 'roof'. The outside hasn't changed, not one bit. People who pass by would assume 'Those Fentons are probably doing 'weird' things as usual'.

But they didn't know.

They don't know the inside. What had happened, while the outside is still looking 'normal'.

I hardly noticed Jazz had stopped the car in front of the school. My body numbly followed Jazz.

Pass the yard.

Pass the front door.

Pass the hallways.

Pass the lockers.

_Pass me that cutter, hon._

Jazz knocked the door and we enter the principle's office.

"Ah, Jasmine. I've been expecting you. Did you have a good morning? Please sit down," Principle Isyiyama greeted and beckoned Jazz to sit down on the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you for your time, Principle Isyiyama," Jazz said and sat down, pulling my hand and I sat down at the chair on her left.

Even in my dazed state, I noticed Jazz didn't comment on 'Did you have a good morning?'

Principle Isyiyama just asked. "So, Jasmine, you asked for an appointment this fine Monday morning. What is the occasion for?" she asked.

Jazz inhaled, "I want to drop my sister out of Casper High."

She gasped, clearly not expecting this. I blinked in shock - my second burst of emotion – not expecting this from her too, and glanced at her.

She's serious.

She was not kidding on her statement. Why? I think this is a bit rash. 'Jazz' and 'rash' doesn't go together last time I checked.

I'm doing fine at school. As fine as it can be when all I did is staring blankly on my blank notebook. Paulina didn't bully me anymore... Sam suspected it's because she was scared of her 'dead' eyes.

_Dead._

_Half-dead._

_Slime._

"I-I'm.. pardon me... but, you will have to bring your parents if you want to do so."

Jazz flinched a bit at one of the words the school's headmaster just said. **(A/N: Can any of you guess which is it?)**

But Jazz didn't waver. Instead she became.. more determined.

"I had just turned 18 years old a few weeks ago, I am now a legal adult," I didn't recognize any smug or pride tone in her voice, something she made obvious every time she spoke the word 'adult' like usual, "I have the signed copies of files that legally states that I now have full custody of Danny." Jazz brought forth a few documents on her table.

I didn't know she bring anything in the car, I idly thought.

"A-Alright. But I would also need to know what is the reason behind this?" Principle Isyiyama said after taking a quick read on the documents, still shocked.

"With all due respect and no offence, Principle, but it's not of your business"

.

.

.

This might be 'weird' in my book.

Jasmine Fenton, the school's prized student is talking rather rudely, like a typical rebellious teenager, to said school's headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I need to know the reason of-"

"No."

"Do forgive me-"

"You don't understand! No one does!"

"Understand what?" Principle Isyiyama was startled when Jazz started to cry.

"D- D- Danny," Principle Isyiyama eyed me, "She- *sob* she tried to kill herself- *sniff* last night."

* * *

It has been 3 days since I dropped out of Casper High.

It's Christmas today.

I usually hate this particular day. During my childhood I never once felt the 'joy of Christmas'. Since it's a family thing I spent the whole day with my family. Sam and Tuck spent their day with their own family.

My Dad-

_Who the heck do you think we are?! Banzai!_

would always argue with Mom-

_Ectoplasmic scum!_

about Santa's existence. I hated Santa Clause, because of his... unrecorded existence, my parents would argue all day ignoring me and Jazz. All day and night, Jazz and I had to scream to remind them about dinner. And when Christmas morning arrived, and presents are lying innocently under the cheap, home- made, over- decorated christmas tree, they would argue first before letting me and Jazz open them.

I hated Christmas.

Then the incident with Andrew Riter, or known as the Ghostwriter. That taught me a lesson.

A lesson I am not applying this year.

* * *

Me, Sam and Tuck are 16. Jazz is 18, she's staying overnight at her collage to celebrate Christmas day. I had to reassure her that I am fine with her going.

She has her own life.

Jazz, you have your own life ahead of you. Don't throw it away because of me. Besides, I'll be with Sam and Tucker.

That's what I said to her, and she left, leaving me in my self loathing.

I lied, like I always do.

And she believed me, like she always do.

I hate it. I hate myself. I don't want to lie anymore. My whole life is a lie. I lied about my identity, my secret, where I'm going, what I'm doing.

(what you're thinking)

(what you feel)

(what you want)

Even after _that_, I'm still lying.

* * *

Sam's mother is obsessed with image. She loathe the fact that her 'perfect' daughter has no outstanding social relationship, is dressing horribly black, behaving as anything but a royal princess, and is friends with a geek and a freak.

_Freak!_

_Monster!_

_*snap!*_

Now, that she is 16, the 'appropiate' age to perceive a suitor to 'secure' her future, as her mom said, Sam and her parents are going to find the 'perfect' gentlemen for her 'perfect' daughter.

Sam didn't leave without a rage attack. And a wall full of bullet holes in a gun club.

_*bam!*_

_*bam!*_

* * *

Tucker had left yesterday with his own family to a reunion party in California.

_Let's hope my Dad's best friend isn't another crazy evil ghost. _He joked.

I find it a bit funny, I gave a strained giggle. Tuck was happy though, I think.

* * *

I told my... parents... that I'm going with Sam, to make sure she won't burn all the cities they pass. But, I actually lock myself up in my sanctuary.

Clockwork, my mentor, ever since I met him, he pop up occasionally whenever he can, just to talk to me, to ease my stress over the whole alternate- future- evil- self.

Just pointless chat that I cherish everytime.

And he thought me a few tricks too, give me some tips and advice about my fighting abilities and counter attacks. He thought me how to make a lair.

I went deep inside the Ghost Zone, near Frightmare's Forbidden Forest. The location was a tri-junction area with the way to the Far Frozen, Dora's Kingdom, and the Forbidden Region.

.

.

.

It was simple.

Not a hellish maze of deadly traps like Skulker's.

It was just an endless plain of wild, long, but soft grass. With a windy and cold atmosphere. And with an endless view of the starry night sky.

Just stars, no moon.

No one knew I had my own lair, excluding Clockwork of course, not even my friends.

It's my sanctuary, my haven, my refuge.

I'm a half- human half- ghost. I live in the Human Realm and the Ghost Zone. I'm a resident of both.

But ever since the Portal accident I only lived in the Human Realm. The reason and cause of why I had a hard time controlling my powers is because my ghost side had not experience the harmony and stabilize hemisphere of the ghost's natural habitat. That's what Clockwork said to me once, I recall.

It was my sanctuary alone.

_Alone._

_Alone._

**_Alone_**_._

_Freak._

_Freak!_

_No one would want you, Abomination!_

I can create anything I want in here with my ectoplasm.

_Ectoplasm._

_Blood._

_Error._

_Anomaly ecto-signature detected._

_Surveing object's molecules._

I'm practically a God in here. I could create anything I want. A star, a comet, the Hubble telescope, snow, an infinite ice cream mountain, spacecraft, rocket, fire, a bomb, a gun, a butcher knife, a metal table...

_You're not our daughter, Freak!_

Mom!

_Will you stop calling me that?!_

Mom! Stop!

_You won't fool me with your fake tears, ghost scum!_

Dad!

_She's insane!_

I love you..

(I loved you..)

I love you..

(I loved you..)

I love...

(I thought I loved you..)

I...

.

.

.

Here, alone, isolated, I let my emotions go. I cried, for the first time since the week.

* * *

"Ella?"

My ears picked up a voice, calling my name. It was calm, and low, and once. Just once. Not repeatedly bothersome. A voice I knew well.

And there's only one person in the world who called me with such a feminine name and could get away from my wrath- a trait Sam shared with me.

"Clockwork."

I didn't turn around. I didn't bother wearing my Bravado mask, to hide my tears. He had watched over me, knew almost everything about me.

He's like a second father to me. Maybe that's debatable now.

I let my tears flow freely, falling to the grass, absorbed. I felt a weight on by shoulder. And I was thankful. It was comforting. Clockwork beside me, not saying anything, but _telling_ me that he's here, patiently waiting for me to calm down. That's the way I always like it, and he knew.

Unlike Sam and Tucker who would pester me with questions and tell me 'Meh, it's not that bad. Come on, let's go to the Nasty Burger!'

Unlike Jazz who would reverse it to her psychology babble and tell me 'It's OK, little sister.'

Clockwork won't tell me it's Ok, telling false lies, false comfort, not lying to me about the situation would be 'alright.'

"I'm done." I sniffed. I kinda hate it crying like this. Makes me feel like a weak damsel in distress.

(You're the hero... no?)

"I am sorry that this must occur to you. But it will benefit you in the long run."

"What positive thing would happen from this besides breaking myself?" I can't help it. Clockwork knew I hated people saying their 'sorry'. But I knew he meant it, unlike _them_.

"Multiple things."

"Name one."

"I cannot."

"Let me guess, it would ru-"

"-in the timeline."

"Dammit! Stop butting in!"

Clockwork chuckled and turned into his toddler self, "I can't help it."

(You're thoughts exactly)

But then he turned serious, "Ella, you do realize what you are asking me is in no doubt rash. Do you really want me to do as you wish?"

I didn't say anything. I know the hidden meaning of his question. He knew what I was thinking.

_Do you really want to abandon the town you swore to protect?_

Ever since that night, I stopped doing what I always said. I haven't turned into Daniella Phantom. I let the ghosts roam free. I let the Guys in White deal with them. I let the Red Huntress deal with them. I let Sam and Tuck deal with them.

I stopped protecting Amity Park.

Why did I even wanted to?

('Because it's the right thing to do.' That's what you said years ago.)

The right thing to do.

Protect the innocent.

I must use these powers for good.

If I don't who else?

The right thing to do.

The right thing to do.

The right thing to do.

(The wrong thing to do)

(What is the right thing to do?)

(If it's right, why do they hate you so much?)

These voices.. my thoughts.. I never payed any attention to them. I'm always staying positive. While my thoughts all this time is to pessimistic my actions are complete opposite.

Phantom...

Is my phantom. My other identity. My other spirit. The other me. Ever since the Portal accident I knew Sam and Tuck's claim of me being half ghost is wrong.

I SHOULD have died that day. But I cling to my dear mortal life and for some reason I still exist. My ghost half, my phantom completely disagree. I knew, for as long as I can remember, Phantom is taking me over. I'm at the point of becoming a real ghost.

My human skin is becoming paler and paler. My body heat is becoming colder and lower. My heart is beating faster, and faster, too fast and I'm just waiting for it to suddenly stop one day.

I even started referring humans as mortals in my head. Every time I saw Tucker faint at the slightest sight of a needle, or Jazz crying when one of her essay isn't perfect, I feel pity and my phantom feel disgusted at how weak they are at the simplest of things.

And all these thoughts are getting louder and stronger in my head ever since my mortal parents almost dissected me I'm terrified I might voice them. I'm becoming more like **_her_**.

I can take on millions of ghosts. I can take on S-class ghosts. I can take on hundreds of ghost hunters. I can take on Pariah Dark. But I can't defeat **_her_**. Not ever. Because I am **_her_**. I can't change **_her_** mind to stop killing mortals life because I myself sometimes wanted to stab Dash' chest with a pole in the middle of his football game or strangle that bitch Paulina's pretty little weak neck in front of her filthy spoiling father at her 16 birthday party.

"I'm done, Clockwork." I stated again. "You came here so you know what I want." I growled angryly.

"And should I?"

"You made me like this, can't I get a break?!" I shouted. Clockwork told me once he saved me from dying completely at the Portal accident. What electrocuted me was not ectoplasmic radium as everyone thinks, it was just pure radioactive electron atoms inside the portal's tube. The proton and neuron had mutated into a condencity of solid-gas mass. The unstable core needed to be realeased and the gravity of each core of all of these octilion (trillion billion) atoms was **so not** helping. It condensed into one big ball of electricity which I happened to be in the middle of it.

That one big radioactive mass should've exploded taking Amity Park and the vicinity estimated 5 miles around it.

But it didn't. It didn't exploded to destroy thousands of mortals lives. Instead Clockwork came directly in front of me and surrounded the radioactive mass with the ectoplasmic residue of the newly made unstable and unnatural ghost portal, forcing my body to absorb them all.

The radioactive mass destroyed half of every single one of my DNA, half of every single one of the atoms that build my body, while the ectoplasmic residue and the ecto energy Clockwork 'donated' into my body created a new kind of DNA to complete my destroyed ones. A solid ecto DNA that fuses with my human DNA.

It was all thanks to my stubborn human mind that stopped my ghost half from taking a complete over control of my mind unlike Vlad.

"The 'break' you are referring to is permanent."

"I already punch myself but I can't. I want- I need to forget. I want to get outta here. I can't!"

"You are being selfish."

(Oh yeah, Danny can't be selfish. She has to be unselfish and noble and risk her life for all the selfish people in the world)

"I know what you're thinking. I may not know exactly what you are thinking but I know the idea of it. And no Ella, I do not think like that."

"Nice to know someone agree with that." I said disdainly. Sam and Tuck, ugh, and Jazz and everyone thinks I should be unselfish. All of them! All of them, Hypocrites! I hate it when they lectured me about being noble or praising me for saving people!

I protect because it was my obsession! My own selfish need! But they thought I am suppressing my 'unknown' ghost obsession to do the 'right' thing. My enemies thinks I'm a do gooder attention seeker.

I have my own life. What about my dream? I wanna be an astronaut..

... and my dream is now completely a dream. Super permenant. I can't be an astronaut. Ever. I'm half ghost. One rumour I have some weird 'condition' in NASA and I'm out of the program. Let alone the fact if I can even pass the test to enter the program. With how low my temperature, they would never let a kid like me to land on the moon. They'd think I'd die immediatly of extreme hypothermia.

"Ella?"

"..."

"I will do it,"

"... but?" There's _always_ a but.

"Once you're there you would be on you're own."

"... _there_? As in, you're sending me to another alternate timeline?" I asked. Clockwork sometimes sent me to the past timelines of other people. Most of them are semi-future 'Hitlers'. I just push a few tweaks here and there so those people won't get much motivation to rule the world and what not. But some are inevitable, thus there are still people who controls a slavery government.

I miss those trips.

Once I stopped a revenge obsesed man from blowing up a Space Educational program for kids in Russia. His sole son's corpes rot in a closet there for days, died of gun shot and he wanted to blow up the place and give his son some friends for company. I sneaked inside his house and gave the guy his son's diary which was hidden under a plank under the garbage bin of his room, according to Clockwork. It reminds him that his son loved his friends in the Space program and he wouldn't want to kill those childrens' lives. I felt proud on that mission.

Sometimes Clockwork let these kinds of schemes continue. He let mass of kids die. 'Cause, well, the mortality rate does need to be balanced. Some born, some die, some live their whole life sulking and next thing you know, they're dead out of dehydration for locking themselves up in a room or playing computer for full 3 days with no meal.

"Yes."

"And I won't remember any of this?"

"A fresh start."

"You're saying I won't be coming back."

"If that's what you wish, and I know that is what you wish. You will never see your family nor your friends ever again. You wanted to take a break, I shall give you a holiday."

"Be specific with 'the fresh start'. Will I forget what happened that day or will I forget every single thing and basically be a newborn in that alternate timeline?"

"..."

"Will I be happy there?"


	2. Inconclusive Corollaries? I think not

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

* * *

**Just posted the first chapter and I already got a review! Thank you so much **cupcakejenny**!**

**Don't worry, my story ain't gonna stop unless I say (keyword: type) so!**

**But don't expect me to update new chaps in one or two-three days, 'K?**

**'Cause I don't have a laptop. I'm using my Dad's and he use the laptop almost everyday.**

**And don't expect me to update any quicker during April 7th – May 8th 2014! I'm having a School Final Exam (UAS), Try Out 3 (TO 3), and National Exam for Middle School (UN SMP)! (I just turned 15 at March! :D )**

**Read and review please! The more reviews I get the more frequent I'll update!**

**'Cause what's the point of updating if no one is reading?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ****Inconclusive Corollaries? I think not.**

**_Danny Phantom's Point of View_**

Okay, my head is throbbing in pain, my lungs are empty and I can't feel my heartbeat. So I'm in my ghost form. Did Skulker showed up and managed to knock me out and dumped me in his maze of traps excuse of a lair? Or did Technus actually managed to drone me into deep slumber with his 'Master of long winded speeches of anything tech-y'?

I feel stuck and some soft piles of cottons are covering my face. Actually these piles of cottons are burriying my whole body. It felt soft, and not even familiar in vague. I don't feel any metal handcuffs on my wrists. Or any chain on my feet for that matter. It's all white. Snow? Is it Christmas already?

What happened?

I straightened my hold and pushed my back up, and I was met by my own image reflected by a strange looking mirror. Actually, it wasn't even a mirror at all. It's some strange ice sculpture with black sand inside it that made it look like some kind of precious crystals. It's a nasty looking sharp 160 feet sculpture of ice! It's so awesome! It's like a memorial stone of an ancient spirit straight out of a horror movie! Sam would be super thrilled if I give this to her for Christmas. She _would_ giggle!

If I can find my way home that is... Did Klemper somehow managed to drag me all the way into his Arctic rip- off lair? All I could see is the snow, snowdrifts, snow mountains, snow glaciers, snow, snow, snow, snow, snow.

Who the hell threw me all the way into the middle of the Antartic circle?!

I knew this is the Antartica and not Canada nor the Arctic. Canada and the Arctic are all formed from frozen ocean, while I can see miles of snow mountains here. I have an ice core, so I can estimate the temperature around me and it's only minus 60.8 degree Fahreinheit.

I've been to Antartica once during a mission Clockwork gave me. The climate of Antartica is the coldest and lowest on the whole Earth. The highest temperature is only around minus 89.2 degree Celcius and the lowest would've been minus 135.8 degree Fahreinheit. In Canada the lowest ever recorded was probably around minus 40 Fahreinheit. I had been to Canada once on one of Clockwork's missions. Took a quick stop at Winnipeg and saw some of the amazing ice sculpture.. I'm getting off track here.

That and the fact I saw thousands of Emperor penguins a mile away. I rarely focused on Zoology, since the only class I actually pay attention too are Astronomy and a bit of Chemistry and Geology, but I recognized a little penguin that looked like the one in that Happy Feet movie.

Wonder if they actually sing and dance?

Focus, Phantom!

I am thousands of miles away from Amity Park! Unlike looking at the map, the world is HUGE! My fastest speed at flying is around 250 mph, 370 if I got a serious adreline rush, sugar high counts too I suppose. And that would probably get me to somewhere around New Zealand or Argentina. Even then I'd definitely pass out and people might see me revert back to human!

I look around but all I see is white and grey endless sky. No stars! It's a nightmare! I don't have a compast and I can't see the Orion! How am I gonna go back to Amity Park if I can't even tell which way is North?!

What do I do now?!

* * *

**_Jack Frost's Point of View_**

_THUDRUUUM_

What was that?

I was just gonna go to Nepal to put a fresh coat of snow on the Himalayas when I felt a tremor. But it can't be a tremor. I don't hear any earthquake and I'm riding Wind, how can I feel an earthquake? It was quick and fleeting, almost as if it never even happened.

It's night now and I saw trails of golden sand heading my way and I saw Sandy, "Sandy?"

Sandy made some pictures and signs. I've been around people for 300 years I understand signs so I can translate Sandy, "_Hello, Jack. You felt that?_"

"Yeah? You too?"

"_Me too. Do you think we should check it?_"

"Check what?"

"_The newborn_."

"The 'newborn'? What 'newborn'?" My confusion must've been written all over my face 'cause then Sandy's eyes widened, "_You don't know what that was_?"

I shook my head, completely lost.

'Of course, I forgot. Jack couldn't have known what it was, he never experienced it', Sandy thought in realization and answered Jack's silent question, "_That means a new spirit is chosen._"

"C-Chosen? By the moon?" Jack asked. Even after the whole Easter fiasco, he still hold a small- Okay, fine, a large grudge on the moon, it did abandoned him for 3 centuries. Just because he was a guardian now doesn't mean he's gonna put the moon in his good book after 1 night. 1 very depressing and wonderful and life changing night after 3 lonely centuries, that's hardly fair.

Sandy inwardly winced. The little former falling star noticed Jack called Tsar Luna 'the moon'. Unlike the rest of them, all of the spirits actually, who called Tsar Luna as 'Man in the Moon' or 'Manny', he noticed Jack referred Tsar as a... _thing_. And he noticed the small, carefully concealed disdain in Jack's tone. "_Perhaps, or he or she could be chosen by Mother Nature, both applies to this case either way. So what do you think_?"

Jack did not want anyone, not even Bunnymund nor Pitch, to go through what happened like him. "Yeah, we should check." And tell him or her about _what_ they _are_. Spirits. Before this new spirit found out themselves, waking up in the middle of a lake with no memory whatsoever and then discovered that they can't be seen or touched by anyone.

* * *

**_Sanderson Mansnoozie's Point of View_**

I have lived for hundreds of centuries, I immediately knew what that feeling was. It was a sudden spike of spiritual and natural energy, the 'birth' of a new spirit. It happens all the time but this one concerns me greatly.

It was a powerful one. Usually it would only feel like someone poked you in the stomach hard. But this one felt like you're being locked up inside a box, and someone is shaking said box. And it only happened once, and that was Jack.

When Jack Frost's 'birth' came, almost every spirit panicked. They don't know what the feeling means. They immediatly bombarded Tsar and Seraphina with questions. But both of them didn't answer them what it was. But Seraphina guaranteed that it was nothing to worry about. So the case was relatively quick to be dropped.

However, the night it happened Seraphina requested his presence alone in his home. She came on behalf of Tsar Luna and she explained what it means. The birth of a powerful spirit. But she won't tell me his or her name. She swore me not to tell anyone about this and left with no more words after that.

I don't have much time to go looking for the newborn. I have to spread good dreams to children approximately at their bedtime. And within the zones I only have time between one hour ratio before moving to the next zone. I hoped my dreamsands would one day reach the newborn's dreams so I can see where he or she is and greet them, but it never did. It was as if the newborn never sleep.

Then, the night Jack joined them, Seraphina, on behalf of Tsar Luna, told me that Jack Frost was the powerful spirit that was born 3 centuries ago.

What made me wonder is, Jack Frost is supposed to be the very last spirit to ever be chosen again. Jack Frost will be the youngest spirit forever. So why does the same feeling happened again? Why is there a new spirit?

Then I see Jack flying across the India. I decided to approach him.

* * *

**_Danniella Fenton's Point of View_**

It's no use to lay in the middle of nowhere so I left that nasty super cool ice sculpture and fly around, maybe I can find some civilization somewhere, and thank Clockwork I did. I revert back to my human form and lay still in the snow, faking shivering. Until some men in thick coats- gray and cream, not white, thank God- found me and took me to their camp. There are 6 tents and they took me into one in navy blue. It's a medium sized one, there is a few junks of broken cameras and 2 wooden crates. I guess their here for some kind of encyclopedic program. I wanted to snort, what kind of self-respecting cameraman who ruins his camera?!

There are ten, eleven people. Three are women of late thirties I guess. They gave me a thick creamy brown colored coat and made me hot chocolate. But it cooled down pretty quickly since the tent is quite far from the heat generator and my own cold temperature.

"What's your name, kid?" The guy who 'found' me- I purposely wanted him to found me half-dead (that's ironic) asked. He's a pretty nice man. Doesn't have any really distinctual features.

"D-D-Danny..." I purposely shivered in cold. Can't exactly let them know a 16 years old girl wearing nothing but a plain T-shirt, jeans and sneakers isn't coming down with hypothermia in the middle of the South Pole. The cold never bothered me anyway, I feel fine even in my human form. But they don't need to know that.

"Nice name, Danny," he repeated, testing the word in his Caucasian tongue. "How'd you end up here?"

"I-I don't know," I shivered. Seriously, I DON'T KNOW! Last thing I remember is going back to home, way past my curfew and suddenly someone- or maybe more knocked me out.

"You don't remember anything? Besides your name?"

"I-I-I-I don't-," I stammered, not sure if I should fake an amnesia too.

"Hey, it's okay, Danny. We're not gonna hurt you. It's just not everyday we find a girl lost here," Ugh, I hate it! I feel like a damsel in distress, but I have to keep the image of a helpless girl. How else am I gonna go back home?

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I-I still have my memory... I just don't know h-h-how I got h-here. That's all."

"Well, where are you from then?" the woman who made me the hot choco asked. I forgot her name, Marjorie something.

Should I lie? Nah, "I'm f-from Amity Park"

"Never heard of it. Where's that?" the guy asked. Amity Park isn't really a famous place, I guess.

"I-It's in North Dakota, n-near Wis- c-consin."

"Ah, well we know where Wisconsin is. We're here to find some Macaroni or Adelie penguins who might be injured. Last month we found 10 of them dead in the shore. You're lucky we found you. We came here by private jet. We can take you to Wisconsin if you want."

"N-No, not there." Not where the Fruitloop might find my name in the visitors pass. He got ears _everywhere_, one word I'm in his teritory he'll show up like the stalker he is. I think I answered to quickly, so I faked a few strained cough.

"Ah, I think you had enough for one day, don't you think?" Marjorie something said.

"Yeah, go get some rest, Danny. Don't worry."

I made sure my nod looked pained, then I remembered I don't even know this guy's name, so I asked, "W-What's yo-your name?"

"I'm Kristoff Bennett."

* * *

**HAH! Didn't think of that did ya?! Review me and tell me what did you think the guy was. And no, this isn't gonna be a Frozen crossover. I'm just using Kristoff's name. Maybe... (~,~ ) Nah...**

**I am immensly sorry this is so short**** (as in exactly 2k with extra 300) ****! I just can't think of a good way to introduce Jack right now! L Please gimme ideas so I can update. Most of the ones I think up lately is lame...**

**Keh.. keh... anyway, please review! I haven't gotten any review and I'm kinda dissappointed. If you don't review I can't tell if my story is being read by others or not. *pout.***


	3. Gemini? I'm a Pisces!

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

* * *

**I just watch Rise of the Guardians again!**

**JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST !**

**I CAN'T STOP JUMPING AROUND I LOVE JACK FROST JACK FROST JACK FROST!**

* * *

**First of all, I AM NOT DEAD YET!**

**I've been playing Pokemon Hack Games, I seriously recommend you play Pokemon Snakewood (Hack) it's so awesome as awesome for your standards for stereotype of zombies, poke zombies, demons, dumb organizations, gore and all that shit.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gemini? I'm a Pisces!**

**_Danniella Fenton's Point of View_**

That guy- Kristoff was really nice. He didn't really pry into my case, ergo life either. I didn't say anymore about where I come from, I lied of course, he just believed me and he even offered me to come to his own home and see whatever will happen next. I kinda feel sorry for lying to them, to be honest it's more of a habit.

They were all just gonna pack their things when I suddenly came here. Now I'm hitching a ride on their private jets. After a few minutes after take away the snow storm intensified, although it wasn't enough to be dangerous to not continue the flight.

It's kinda weird..

Flying on a jet. With strangers. I'm so used flying by my own, alone, free. No hunky hard metal beneath me or around me. I can see everything with my own eyes all around me. As a human it was thrilling to be able to fly on your own power.

Now I can only look at the outside through a small oval shaped bullet proof glass. Sure, I sometimes use the Specter Speeder but I'm usually the one sitting at the front seat or call shotguns. Now I'm a stranger in another strangers' fly craft.

My head still throbbed from yesterday. I really wish this whole Antartica thing is a dream. But the longer I spent time with them the longer I think I really am stranded for no freaking reason.

"Hey, kid. You hungry?"

I turned to Kristoff, "huh?"

He offered me a homemade, plain looking but delicious smelled sandwich wrapped in a plastic, "You've been holding your stomach for awhile. Have this."

"Oh! Er, thanks. Really," I accepted the snack from his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Marjorie... something... said. I smiled nervously and carefully peeled off the plastic. I looked out again through the window glass.

Wait... what?

As we were flying away from the ice covered frozen land I could have sworn I saw a kid with white hair flying in the clouds. He just passed by my line of view through my window glass. He or she? They looked just like what I use to look like when my hair was still cropped short 2 years ago..

God, wherever you are, if you can hear me, please tell me that wasn't some kind of my evil twin wanting to cause chaos somewhere. It's bad enough I had to deal with my future evil "twin".

...

...

...

No answer.

This better be not somekind of bad omen. I hate being jinxed.

* * *

**_Jack Frost's Point of View_**

I don't exactly know where we're going. I just followed whatever leftover energy we felt before. We just passed Indonesia. I don't exactly hate that place. There are loads of plants and various creatures and the ocean is so pretty to watch at night. It's just that I can't make any snow there, what with the whole nation is placed directly at the equatorial line.

Although when I say various I mean various. I didn't exactly say all the flowers and animals there are pretty like the ocean and the sky. Does Sandy have a nose? What with him being made of sand? Did he not smell that putrid Rafflesia flower beneath us before?

We just passed Australia, too. Score! I saw a couple of kangaroo! Maybe their Cotton-tail's long lost cousins? He he.. Ooooh~ There's a humpback whale sprouting water at ten'o'clock! And some dolphins!

After awhile we came to Antartica. I love this place. Of course I love this particular region. Everywhere is snow snow snow and I can play play play all day! And if I'm going to brood I don't have to worry about causing a blizzard here. Eternal playground!

Unfortunately, right now, I'm with Sandy, and curse my luck I just knew what we'll see if we keep going.

Sandy halted. And I knew why.

He finally saw that dreaded ice sculpture...

It has been a couple of years. It felt like such a long time. It's so weird. Two years for me usually feels like a couple of days of little worth in my useless attempts to get someone to acknowledge my existence and now two years feel like… excruciatingly long days that I want to stretch for as long as I can because-

Jamie's aging.

Sandy was unaware of my mind rambling things out of nowhere multiply at the same time as usual and he leaned his head to the ice statues direction, and I know he's asking me if I know about this thing.

"I dunno," I did not specifically say 'I do not know about this sculpture, Sandy'. I could just pass it off as 'I don't know what you're saying', technically I am telling the truth. I don't know what the Sandman is "saying". Hence, I am not lying.

I. Am. Not. Lying.

"Maybe some humans made it. It kinda looks like one of those mineral stones." I suggested, and thank snowballs Sandy bought my excuse and paid no more mind about this thing.

Eventually, we found nothing nor anyone.

* * *

**_Saint Nicholas North's Point of View_**

What was that?

"Dingles! Ze elves didn't mess around with ze toys down below, did they?" I pointed Dingles with my hammer. The small one. I have no shame of using such a tiny and delicate tool. How dare Jack said "tiny tools for big man" as if it was an insult? Although he was just joking don't think I didn't catch the little mocking tone in it when he said that. Big or small doesn't matter! What matters is how ze toys for ze children will be! It's has to be perfect for their next Christmas!

"Warghablarg." Dingles grumbled in what Jack would say "Yeti-ish nonesense".

"Bah! No need to be so stingy about them. Check the workshop! That earthquake was huge! Phil!" I pointed the yeti Jack has been rather fond of these last couple of years, "Check the Globe room!"

"Arghamegh."

* * *

**_Baby Tooth's Point of View_**

AH! The tooth!

I flew down quickly and safely caught Jude Law's, age 7, lateral insicor, Connecticut, United States tooth. That was close, I sighed. Any further it would've fallen into the scary looking waterways below.

What was that? That was not an earthquake! I'm flying right now so there's no way it was the earth natural disaster. But it was too real to be a dream! It felt like I was stuck inside a bottle jar and someone is shaking it rapidly with me in it. But I don't feel dizzy, it was too quick.

Did Jack felt that too?

* * *

**_(?)'s Point of View_**

That was hard...

But I finally did it. Now it's all up to her.. I hope she'll forgive me.. and him too..

I'm so sorry for not being able to do anything anymore now.. you'll have to wait again.. wait for time.. I promise I will try my best. I will not give up, for him, for her, for both of them.

* * *

**_Thanks you for reviewing and / or PM-ing me :_**

**cupcakejenny**

**Guest**

**virajp**

**shani-ass**

**alliethepic7 Doctor Skittles : I see you changed your profile picture. It's nice, Dr. S, are you still alive now?**

**shiny ass : That's some bold pen name...**

**raivir**

**lova**

**kitsune1137**

**Clancy1018**

**hitomi-tama**

**Nic909olas : Thanks for telling me the the right temperature. I suck at geology.. er, if it is geology... Point is I suck.**

**16ckelmen : Thank you so much! I love the idea of Danny seeing Jack and mistook him for her ghost self, nice! *thumbs up***

**DannielleDannyluv : Thank you for reviewing all my chapters! I love you!**

**El0ndon**

**Guest**


	4. Virtually Colorless

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

**Akatsukicons!  
Itachi -/ \\-  
Deidara o\/  
Zetsu \o.o/  
Tobi****  
Sasori -.-** **  
Kisame =0_o=  
Hidan o.o  
Kakuzu ..  
Copy and paste this to your profile to help them take over the world!**

**Oh wait! You can't copy it here! Damn FFN won't let people copy things anymore straight from pages! And for not letting the same account to review over and over like always! Although the former does keep nosy, lazy, people committing the attrocious crime of copying one's art from pure hardwork and claim it as their own. Such evil must perish!**

**Ya know, I reallyyyyy hate people using wrong Japanese pronunctions, I mean, Hell, they use 'bakas'! 'baka' can refer to singular and plural, ''bakas'' isn't even a word! And did you know that most Japanese words uses 'u'? Like, ohayou, arigatou, shoujo, bi-shoujo, instead of ohayo, arigato, shojo, or bishojo. And they need to stop using Japanese names they copy from stupid fangirls using Japanese names and post it in Fanfic. Most of those names are lame and not every eye abilities have to use 'gan'. It's getting irritating beyond notions!**

**"**I.. think you're a bullet shot at me. So deep I don't want anyone to take it out cause it'd be too painful**." - Tatum Konno**

**I'm still continuing this fiction, I just got a major writer's block on this cause my interest is in Sword Art Online now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Virtually Colorless**

Just like almost every big city out there, in Portland, Oregon, there is a public hospital where injured and sickly old people get treated by every kids nightmare.

Doctors.

One day, in one of the many rooms a public hospital have, there lay someone injured. A man, in his early twenties. He looks quite handsome, with his raven black hair and soft hazel eyes that if you look very carefully into it, you would think it was someone's healthy yellow urine. Last night, he had a comfortable nice slumber, all thanks to some liquidified drug use called Rum. Unfortunately, while his mind was up on the fake ninth layer of Heaven, his body coordination was sluggish, his main conscious was sleeping soundly, while his violent hormonal subconscious took over, he. was. wild. To say the least and most polite way.

The next day, which is today, is it guaranteed that he will wake up with a major headache people love to call, a Hangover. It is an expression, not a real hanging like in 1950s, so you kids don't have to worry about some head covered in thick, red, delicious blood rolling around the sideways. Not very surprising, when he woke up, he woke up screaming, "Doctor! Doctor! I can't feel my legs!"

A professional but friendly looking doctor came into his room, Room 113 after he heard the man's cries for the third time. He noted that the room has not yet been trashed by an angry drunkard, thankfully. Taking pity of the man, who he heard had gone into a bar fight last night, the professional but friendly looking doctor humbly replied, "Of course you can't. I've cut off your arms," with an amused tone.

.

.

.

Now onto the real story.

Danny never thought that there was someone out there who would ever be this nice.

After landing somewhere in Oregon, Danny wasted no time to try and get away from them. As much as she liked their company, Kristoff's especially, she couldn't stay with them. She needed to get home. And the possible questioning of her being is really uncomfortable. The whole thing borders her own alter ego's press charges.

It was annoying.

She, from the beginning as Danny Fenton, was **always** overlooked. She can hide herself very well and sneak out the classroom and no one would even notice, except Mr. Lancer. Even Sam and Tuck couldn't find her if she really really don't want anyone to find her. And that 'skill' had doubled with her invisibility.

But this Kristoff guy is like the second coming of Mr. Lancer. He seems to be able to know when she tries, heck even **think **to escape from his vision. He always called her whenever she decided to ditch and go and fly away to Amity Park, and draw the others attention to her form. Eventually, after much humble denials she gave the man, she reluctantly agreed with him to go his home in Burgess. She never heard of the town, same as he never heard of her own city.

The trip was short. Danny and Kristoff arrived at his home by late evening. His house was pretty modest, like the man himself.

When he knock on the door, it opened to reveal a really nice looking woman on her mid twenties. She gave her- Danny supposed, her husband- a kiss on the cheek and gave him a congratulation. After she spotted a scrawny teenage girl behind him she asked for her name kindly, with her deep emerald eyes wide like a little kid's eyes. Kinda like Dad.

After learning her story she ushered her in and invited her to stay for dinner. She actually invited her, a complete stranger! She even offered her to take a bath and lend her her own spare clothes. When Danny declined and told her she best be going and get a bus or something, Danny got a full blown lecture of safety for young girls and she suspects a somewhat irrational murderous rage behind her mock professional tone.

She was a true mother hen.

"Anna, where are the kids?"

"Upstairs, honey." she answered his question. So they're married couples. After setting up the table, she untied her ivory green apron and folded them neatly and put it aside. She then shouted, "Jamie! Sophie! Dinner!"

Danny's heightened hearing senses picked up some gasps of surprise and a sound that means something, or someone, fell down rather hard from above. A couple of stumbles and the sound of small footsteps went louder each passing seconds. And came out of the corner a boy and a girl.

Kristoff's wife, Anna, patted the boy's head. "This is Jamie," he had brown hair and brown eyes. Pretty much average and the most normal looking person she met so far.

Danny cannot say the same about his younger sister. "And this is Sophie," the girl had the same green eyes like her mother, but with messy and poorly cut sun kissed yellow... blonde hair. "I let her cut her own hair," well that explains everything, "so she can express herself," not the usual reason but pretty acceptable.

She supposed it's her turn now as the guest, "Hi," she grinned, these kids seem nice. She just hoped their innocent expression isn't a mask to hide some devious pranking mind. She had enough of evil little geniuses. "I'm Danny."

Jamie beamed at her, "So are you here to see Jack?"

"Jack?" Jack? As in her Dad, Jack? Or is he talking about another Jack? Jack's a common name, like hers.

Anna then came back to the kitchen bringing a hot pot and spread the table with- oh, I miss food so much- several meals and lemon pie.

LEMON PIE!

"He's the towns protector! Jack Frost's been here for ages and he's going to give us some more fun tomorrow! Please say you're going to stay and watch! Jack Frost needs believers!"

Whoever this Jack Frost is she didn't think he'd appreciate the near desperate way Jamie's introducing him.

"Oh, don't think too much on it. Jamie's been telling everyone he meets to meet Jack Frost. I've never even seen him."

"That's because you're grown up, Mom! But Danny still has a chance to see him! They look the same too! I'm sure she can see him!"

Did the kid just friggin' imply she's going to be a couple with whoever he is?

Maybe he is a little genius.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Jamie exclaimed. They don't have a guest room so Danny had to stay in Sophie's room. But the little girl moved into Jamie's room and dragged her, and both of them wanted to talk to Danny, already taking a liking on her.

"What was awesome?"

"That magic trick you did! With the spoon!"

"Magic! Magic's awesome!" Sophie's 5 years old now, but she still loves to say things twice to get her point across.

"Can you do it again?! With... um.." Jamie looked around and took the first thing he saw on Sophie's night table, "Sophie's pencil!"

Danny laughed. "Okay." She took the pencil and twirled it with her fingers, "watch carefully..." when the thin long wood utensil was behind her wrist, away from their view, she focused it to turn invisible. Now what does magicians say after a successful trick? Oh yeah! "Tadaa!"

"Cool!"

"Kids! Bed time!"

A couple of groans but the kids bid goodbye to their guest, already taking a liking to the stranger.


	5. You don't need to freaking compare us

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

**Chapter 5: You don't need to freaking compare us**

'That felt like one of those kiddy movies where a stranger's nice, normal family took care of a lost, confused girl with no questions asked.' Danny iddly thought. She looked back and noted she couldn't see that kid, Jamie's house anymore. It's barely a small pale blue dot now. She chuckled, missing her room full of NASA's base and Major Cannis and other stars posters with small, yellow pages of side notes on them even worse.

"OW!"

She wasn't paying attention to where she was flying and promptly crashed on a substansial pine tree. If she was born a male instead of female, her.. groin.. will definitely ache badly. She didn't bother to straighten herself. She fell down and sank in the snowbank. She sighed, not out of tire, she have been patrolling at night almost every single day, she became so used with the night environment she's a Night Owl now, no longer an Early Bird kind of person, not that she ever was an Early Bird. Nu-uhh, morning sucks!

"Ha ha aha ha aha!"

She blinked at the sudden laugh she's hearing all of the sudden, surprised that she didn't sense anyone. When she properly opened her eyes, she saw a boy.. with snow white hair... and the most amazing blue eyes that she associated with... well... her own eyes. He didn't sent her ghost sense off, so he must be a regular kid. Yeah, in world wide, kids with natural white hair are weird and unnatural, but, hey! She met Gregor! Err, Elliot. Damn con. "Who the hell are you, dude?" She snapped, miffed at the boy's cocky poster and laughing at her predicament so directly.

"Ha ah ah haaa... sorry.. been awhile seeing someone land on their butt like that. Let alone a girl."

"I'll ignore your sexism comment. Help me up will ya?" She was lying down and this kid is standing looking down on her with his feet in the middle of her stretched feet. God, how intimate their position would be if he's really a sexist.

The kid with snow white hair same as her right now hesitated for a second, kinda like her face when she's really unsure of weather she should agree with Dad about a really cool weapon he invented, torn between how awesome it was to be used against Skulker and how dangerous it would be if her ghost half touched the slimy green thing of mid-liquified ectoranium.

But it was gone quickly, and he helped her get back up. He raised an eyebrow and checked her out. She would've punched him in the nose if she didn't know he wasn't intentionally being perverted. "Aren't you feeling.. uh.. cold?"

Well, it is snowing heavily now and she gotta admit her outfits gonna raise some eyebrows if she's walking around with it during winter. Sam managed to corrupt her poor poor cousin / clone with gothic mini skirts and crop top and the two forced her to wear these. They said her skin tight suit is showing off her figure too much that people are wondering what she look like underneath. Turns out because she hid her skin under tight clothes, boys are making porno pictures on her and jealous girls are making various pictures of her with hideous skin conditions. Sam couldn't stand surfing websites with so much add of horrible pictures of Danny Phantom and guesses of her... um.. body parts... to put it lightly. So Sam, being the one with weird ideas, got Dani to give her a makeover.

At first, she was wearing a tight black and white suit and her hair was cropped short and messy, really boyish. It's not until she grew her hair long that people started to realize Danny Phantom is a girl. That had actually caused quite an uproar when the girls realized they were chasing a ghost girl and the guys had been jealous by a girl. The roles were switched. The only ones who were in benefit of the "realization" are the press. In ghost form, she let her hair loose, while in her human form she tied it into a low ponytail that reached her ass.

... She usually use the term "kick butt", until she read a Marvel comic titled "Kick Ass". Which sounds so much more awesome.

After the makeover, she's now wearing a black crop top, with her neck exposed but not her cleavage. She's not some slut like Paulina. Sam argued she should use a black tank top but she pushed for white long sleeves attached to the black crop top. The sleeves were loose, she requested a hidden pocket in them to hide some small slender knives and a couple of needles. Just in case for lock-picking and jamming Skulker's and Techno's machines... and to threatened Tuck when she wasnts something in urgent.. or for plain fun. She also use black shorts with white trim line on the sides, at least it's a bit baggy and has pockets on both sides at front behind and left right. She no longer wear the gloves, but she kept her light grey boots. Her DP insignia- which she still has no fucking clue to how it got there in the first place- was still on her chest.

Her hair, while in her human form, she now kept it on a high ponytail on the right side of her head instead of her back, since Dani was so adamant of her not copying her hairstyle. While currently, in her ghost form, she let it loose, and since it's not tied, it passed her rear and reached her ankles. She already learned not to feel annoyed at her long hair brushing against her skin from every little move by the first week.

Still.. a girl wearing nothing but a crop top, shorts, and boots and no signs of feeling cold in the least should surprised anyone with common sense.

Well, enough of her inner monologue of her fashion rundown, it's time for his. Aside from their extremely uncanny resemblance, he wore a blue hoodie that strangely seems matching with an obviously old fashioned and tattered brown trousers, and holding what looks like a shepherd's staff. And he's barefoot. Now, it was her turn to raise her own eyebrow at him. "Aren't you feeling cold?" she imitated him.

Instead of being annoyed at what the ghosts always labelled her words cheeky, the boy grinned, "I like you! I'm Jack Frost!"

* * *

Jack Frost is a spirit, true. Jack Frost is a seasonal spirit like other seasonal spirits, true too, I suppose. Jack Frost is also a legend immortal like other legend immortal, yes. But is Jack **like** any of them? No, that one is not true.

Unlike other spirits, when they became one, they already have their own legends spreading across a few people, mostly their own friends and family to sustain them while they lived. They already know what they're getting into when they first chose to be either a seasonal or legend immortal. When they were mortals just like majority of the Earths inhabitants, these selected few people were given a choice weather to continue to be a mortal, or become spirit or legend. They were briefed of the basics of this whole other 'new populations and cultures' of spirits and legends by Man in Moon.

But not Jack. He was never given a choice. He never chose to. He never even dreamed of it. He was perfectly content with his death. He had saved his sister. He would never let anything happened to her. He had wished sometime ago that **if** he ever die, he can always watch over his precious little Emily. He got his wish, he **can** always watch over his precious little Pippa, but he couldn't. Not with his memory loss. The only things he even know about himself after three hundred years is his name is Jack Frost, he have winter powers, and Wind is his one and only trusted friend.

He never had much contact with other person for the first three hundred years. Sure he had touched and been touched by some people, but it never last. Three hundred years is nothing but a couple of seconds compared to immortality. But to a boy with the mind of a curious little child forever more, three hundred years is a bit too stretching it. He had already feel himself giving in. Giving up. Going to crack his mask and reveal his true self. If it wasn't for Wind, for her constant talking and whispers and faint contacts all this time, he'd given into revenge for sure after a few decades.

He refused to even entertain the thought of pitying himself. So what if he never had talk to a person without them brushing him off every single time for three hundred years? He had witnessed humanity in its brightest and darkest moments. He was lucky if anything at all matters. He's invisible, true, but he's not being raped like countless women, he's not being abused by countless children, he's not being cooped up for the rest of his life like innocent people wrongly convicted in jail. More importantly, despite his physical being being alone, he was never alone. Never. Not as long as oxygen exist. Not as long as the wind exist. And as long as the air exist in not just the Earth, but the whole universe, Wind will exist, and he's never alone.

There will always be someone out there who had it worse, always. Primal case? Ask Wind. She had existed since the first birth of the first oxygen, had existed as old as the air. And Wind would never leave him alone. Despite his absolute mistrust and hopeless tracks of mind of even making any friend he could trust towards pretty much every single person on Earth, he trusted Wind. Wind is his one and only **trusted** friend.

Now he had a fourth state in his list, he is a Guardian.

After three hundred years of wondering, re-learning everything about the world, about this 'Earth', about humanity, about everything, wondering for centuries with the mind of a forever child and never adult views, Jack Frost cherished his name. Meeting other spirits and legend immortals, them calling him names, picturing him as the epitome of annoyance, treating him as the bringer of deaths, Jack Frost valued his name. He was only trying to get some attention, he was only going to ask, and he'd leave if they have more important, real more important things to do that can't be delayed by chats, but they insulted him, giving him names, saying his name with unconcealed disdain. He could not stand staying silent while they insulted The Only Three Things he was absolutely sure with every fiber of his being is true, the only three things that he believed in, and they were insulting one of them.

So he planned his revenge.

Through pranks.

Jack Frost valued his name because it gave him an identity, not just one of those faceless person standing in a crowd cheering about something. He was glad his name was unique, and not plain like Tom or John. His name contained every bit of his personality. He was glad to be named Jack Frost.

* * *

Danny Phantom gave him a thin smile. She's still a bit spooked by their uncanny resemblance. "I'm Danny." She wasn't sure how he'd react if he knew she's the 'famous' Danny Phantom. But if he's one of Phantom's fans, he sure doesn't act like it. He doesn't even make any gesture of recognizing her. And her picture is famous everywhere, Fruitloop made sure of that.

Vlad had posted a full colored picture of the number one 'villain' Danny Phantom in his websites. Being a famous bilionaire, Vlad can easily spread word and graphics about her, calling her evil, giving warnings about her. And since people are so easily influenced by money, wanting to kiss a man that has huge money's ass, they complied and let him spread the word about 'Danny Phantom'.

Danny Fenton is a human, was born a human like other normal humans, true. Danny Phantom is a ghost, with powers and was born after their mortal deaths, very true. Danny is a person no matter what those so called 'ghost experts' call her, too true. But is Danny **like** any other human or ghost? No, this one is not true.

When she first got her powers, she freaked out so much, she couldn't even freak out. She just passed out. Waking up in her room in the middle of the night, she calmed down. She was always calm during the nights, unlike in the day, well, actually she's never calm, no sir. She's not one of those pretty girls busy with yogas and exercises and patience to beauty-ing up their bodies. But sitting alone at night watching the stars, it was easy to calm down and keep it that way. She remembered the shock of seeing the unimaginable light. Then pain. Lots of pain. She could stuck her wet hand right on an electric socket now and she wouldn't even feel the pain of her hand being shocked by electricity. She just experience the worst shock in any history, not that she ever pursue history much, just enough to graduate middle school.

She remembered waking up after the pain, looking at the mirror. Seeing a tomboyish girl with messy, cropped snow white hair and bright neon green eyes that just screamed otherworldly unlike her usual messy, cropped dark bluish raven hair and oceanic blue eyes that if she looked closely in the mirror for a few seconds, she'd think she's staring at the clear clean ocean reflecting the sunlight in the dawn of a new day. Oh God, she's being poetic! Curse you, Mr. Lancer and your poetic monologue bearing down in my ear while I'm asleep after class! She stared for another second, feeling totally freaked out but couldn't quite express herself, she passed out as the pressure was festering too much in the inside.

Repeating the image of her in the mirror in her mind, she soon realized she had transformed into that image. Panicking inwardly, she wished she was back into her normal looking self. Wishing so hard, it became true. She fainted at the surrealism of the event.

Waking up again, repeating the process, this time not fainting of shock and panic and fear, she repeated her 'transformation' again. So not agreeing with the idea of telling her parents about this, she kept it her secret. It soon became a part of her list of the secrets. Not the list, The List. The list is just secrets she kept a secret out of embarrassment and pride and plain paranoia. While The List is... well basically important secrets that can harm someone, emotionally or physically, or secrets she promised to keep. She never goes back on her promise. She never once reveal the secrets on The List.

When she saved Sam and Tucker and the whole school from Lunch Lady, Sam and Tuck thought she made her alter ego a name that came up as a spur of the moment. Well, they were wrong. They were too wrong. She hadn't suddenly come up with the name. The person who had the name **had** the name. Because that name is her own name, the part of her name that holds personalities she disliked that had split into someone else.

Phantom.

She never appreciate pity, despite her also sometimes pitying a few people. She hated pity, especially when it's her the one who's being stared down by people thinking she can't even pull her own weight. That's why she kinda hate Mr. Lancer. He thinks she didn't saw him looking at her with pity in his eyes, pitying her poor C grades. People who pity just do that, pity. Whereas people with concern for someone helped them, people with pity would just ask in their minds 'Why is she like that? I feel sorry for the girl.' It's not even their fault. Why are they feeling sorry? Unless Mr. lancer feels sorry for her and really tried to help her instead of jusst giving her detention, telling her to go to the library, advising her parents to **try** and help her study more by grounding her.

She also never appreciate anger. Being angry at something won't make it not real. So what if she was half-ghost? What if she was an anomaly, a new breed, afreak. There are others out there who had it worse than her. She was never raped. She was never abused. She was never tortured (her fights don't count, she can fight back, so it doesn't falls on the category of helpless innocent soul being impaled and ripped apart). True enough, look at Fruitloop. He's been half ghost way longer than her. He had it even worse than her. She knew. Oh, she knew alright. She probably knew Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius best than his own 'friends'. She knew he had it worse than her. He had no one to call a 'friend', she certainly never saw any. He had no one who love him, his devotees don't count, they're only hungry for his money not his manhood. He had no genuine hobby, she found out. If he do, then why does he plot plans all the time, even during playing chest or watching the Packers? He had no hobby, no family to wait for him at home, no friends to pull off celebrations, no love. He was lonely. Lonely ever since his own accident. Unlike her, she had Sam and Tuck, and Phantom, Vlad had no one. Despite her hatred for his deeds, she can't bring herself to hate him, or anyone at all really. He's so lonely it's no wonder he's a Fruitloop.

She had help. Not just from Sam, Tuck Jazz and Dani and her other new found friends and mentors. Not to mention Phantom. Herself. Her other self. The voice in her head. Despite the voice in the head's insistence for her to go and have revenge from time to time, the voice is always helping her, with the excuse of helping her and by extention itself/herself. Since the first week of ranting about being a freak and controlling her newfound powers with the help of the voice in her head, she called it her Mind, saying thanks. Well, the shortly dubbed 'Mind' was angry at being called such a pathetic name and said she had her own name.

Phantom.

She valued her name. Her name gave her a new identity. Her name detached herself from the reputation around her original name. Her name gave her new experiences, unlike her former name that kept her cooped up and mocked with the same insults all over again. She valued "Danny Phantom". Phantom being invisible, being unseen by people, able to observe other people, exploring the world without being judged. Despite the purpose of the name turning into complete failure with the new placed options of famous. She never wanted to be famous, that's why she wanted to be a Phantom, Danny Phantom. But instead she had to either be famous as a 'hero' or famous as a 'villain'.

Despite the utter failure of the whole names purpose, she still valued her name. Despite not being invisible and literary nothing to the world except when she wants to help, she still cherished her name. She was glad her parents named her Danny. The common name fits every bit of her personality, wanting to be one of those faceless people sleeping under the stars in peace, able to think clearly and away from the dumb social status of the world thinks so important for everything. She was glad to name herself Danny Phantom.


	6. I'm your conscience and nagging you is m

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

**Hiya!**

**Good day to you all! At least I hope anyway, so don't take any offense you pessimists.**

**As you can clearly conclude, I am not dead nor is this story will be discontinued anytime soon. A long period of pending, yes, hiatus, if I have a much better Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians crossover plotline, discontinued? When I accidentally died on an accident. Which let's all pray the latter won't happen to all of us authors.**

**I'm sooooo busy with school, what with the upcoming exam and my test to enter the exceleration class and my debate teams motions and english club business... I NEED to get this story updated much faster. And since right now I have so many ideas to go with the story (It's all so awesome) I just can't afford to wait to post it. So If I'm updating chapters slow from now onwards, it's not cause I wanna torture you to anticipate what's next, it's cause of... wait for it... life.**

**Reviewwwwww... yesterday I checked my fic from my phone and haven't gotten any review I felt like quitting. But I realized you yourself have a life too and it's not like you check fanfiction every single day, so i stayed patient. You better be thankful and spread the word to review Time Ripples =3**

**Oh yeah! Disclaimers! Umm... Fuck you. Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians and any books relating to that movie and Danny Phantom are mine! MINE! MUAWHAWHAWHAWA!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****I'm your conscience and nagging you is my job.**

In this world, there are many heavenly bodies. Not just planets, but also stars. Planets are just one tiny organization of a few heavenly bodies in the same place categorized by the inhabitant. In one of the millions of galaxy, one was named The Milky Way, in that nebulae, a planet stood out from the others for housing living inhabitants instead of just dead, plain environment. It is called The Earth. Earth hold many beings, too many ranges to even named in one page.

Do you know what a phobia is? It is a 'mental condition' the psychologists refer to individuals with unnatural fear, or more accurately, unnecessary fear of a subject or object or multiple things that they fear and at the same time, knew that they need not to fear.

A friend of mine has one of the unusual phobia. I do not need to say what gender they are, but let's just refer them as a 'he'. My female counterpart, please do not take any offense for I meant no harm by choosing a male as a reference. I am not a sexist nor do I agree with sexism.

He is afraid of one of the most important things that contains something you can't see with your own eyes and that something is very important for your body to remain healthy. A fish.

Fishes... you all know what fishes are. Well, there was once two common fish swimming across the clean stream, seeing the tongues of lambs and calves drinking on the shore to satisfy their thirst. The two fish arrived at a concrete wall. They swam around it twice but found no entrance whatsoever to cross the wall. The couldn't even jump on to the dry ground and jump back into the fresh water for there are, strangely, ice packs and snowdrifts on the bank, and these two common fish cannot stand the cold, it reminds them of their cousin who was caught by a fisherman who put him in a carry-on freezer. They never saw their cousin again. They assumed he died of the harsh low temperature sinking in his organs through his sockets.

Finding no way across, one of the two common type fish turned to the other and says, "Dam!"

.

.

.

.

... Jack Frost had no idea he had pranked two common fish in the summer by making snow along the dams riverbanks.

.

.

.

.

"I like you! I'm Jack Frost!" Jack grinned at her.

"Um.. Danny." She wasn't sure weather to tell him her name. Who knows if he's a fanatic of 'Danny Phantom' or a hater of 'The Number 1 Public Enemy'. Plus, she's still a bit miffed at their uncanny resemblance, despite the obvious hair length and eyes.

Jack tilted his head, and Danny noticed there are hints of frown a bit showing on his face, "Just Danny?" That seems like an awful short name. I mean, North's name is Saint Nicholas North. Jack knew he was an orphan before, and being invisible observing people on Earth for three hundred years, even orphans made themselves their own surname to imitate people in society. Tooth's name is Queen Toothiana, though she doesn't like to be called Queen, she prefers Tooth. Jack saw her sometimes rolled her eyes in exasperation at her little fairies, he doesn't know what Baby Tooth's friends and herself are saying with their chirping but he was pretty sure they refer her as Queen, since they bowed at her jokingly. For a long time, he thought Bunny's name is just Bunnymund, weird, even for the Easter Rabbit, well, that's after Pitch called him Aster when he attacked Tooth's Palace. Sandy's name is... too funny to even think, no offense to the little man.

Danny smiled, "It's 'Danny', not 'Just Danny'."

'_..The goth's right you know, you really need to work on your puns.._' Phantom said dryly. 'Shut up. I don't care what people thinks, my puns cool.' Danny retorted.

"Alright 'It's Danny'." Jack held out his hands for a handshake. Danny rolled her eyes at him, kinda reminds of Tooth when he called her 'Your Majesty' a few times... okay a lot of time. 'See? He took the guess, my puns' good,' she stated in her mind. '_Psssh... whatever. He's obviously dumb if he went along with that._'

He wondered what kind of spirit is she? She had white hair like him, which brought him to joy thinking that she might be a winter spirit like him and maybe understand him when he saw her fly. Well that's until he saw her green eyes and his hopes deflated. Spirits with ice and winter powers have blue or bluish white eyes, not eccentric neon, kinda eerie green. Although, this is a first.

Bunny who is kinda close with the season of Spring had emerald green eyes, and he saw the Spring Spirit, Morril Clennesson a few times when he subsided some snowstorm on a region for her to spread her spring prowess and bring all those pretty flowers to bloom and animals to wake. Hey, just cause he love Winter best doesn't mean he dislike bright, colorful plants. And Mor had dull green eyes, suits her professional and stiff personality. She's a complete opposite of the Autumn Spirit though, Hexwood Yacht, with raging wide orange eyes, guy is really brash, really hard headed, and was even more of a blowhard than Kangaroo. At least Bunny believed in hope, Hexwood's outlook of the world is just so pessimistic and dark, despite his personality. He hadn't met the Summer Spirit though, since her season is between Spring and Autumn and not Winter, so he never got to meet her, nor the others a lot, their all so weirdly solitary.

And asking a stranger spirit of their affiliation is kinda rude. But, unfortunately for the mysterious force called 'politeness', Jack Frost doesn't know the word etiquette most of the time. "So, what kind of spirit are you?"

"Spirit?" Danny frowned in confusion. She's a ghost, not a spirit. And why would a mortal- Argh! Human- normal kid- boy asking a girl if she's a spirit. Is he a ghost whisperer or something?

She just woke up in the middle of nowhere. She had hitched a ride to the States by a guy named Kristoff Bennett and Marjorie... something... Somehow the guy could catch her whenever she wants to escape and head back home. The guy's wife, Anna offered her a shelter for a few days, way too trusting. And when she did finally escaped, she bumped into a tree and now a boy is asking her if she's another version of a ghost, giving her the hint that in this place, there are spirits instead of ghosts.

All of this way to convenient and complex way of giving her a hint can only be done and safely predicted and guaranteed by Clockwork.

'_Well who else, dummy?_'

She inwardly sighed. After the whole 'Disasteroid' fiasco, well it's more like international panic attack, and with 'Danny Phantom's' rise to fame '_my rise!_' and Tucker being Amity Park's mayor '_I still can't believe people elected a techno-geek who hadn't even graduate High School to be their public face_' and Sam bringing the First Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian motion in the community and Head of multiple Animal Protection Social clubs '_she's so passionate about her accomplishment, it's boring_', she had escaped the public a few times... okay, a lot of time to Clockwork's tower for some peace.

After a couple of days of doing nothing but sit and -Oh, God- reading super up to date h-h-history books written by the Time Master himself, Clockwork had begun to run her in 'jobs' and 'missions'. Things related to timeline problems and all that jazz. She had vehemently denied the offer, completely terrified of ruining the past again like her alternate future evil self and Vlad's ecto accident.

'_Until he offered you an exclusive trip to the past to meet Neil Armstrong._'

'Oh, Good God.. I went to outer space in the frickin' Apollo 11...' Danny sighed inwardly in a bliss of happiness. '_I don't get why you humans are so obsessed with dead things._' Phantom said, mocking Danny's love for space. 'Funny coming from you.' Danny retorted, and Phantom went silent. What a hypocrite she had just been insulting obsessions.

Sending her to various timelines to nudge a few things here and there, somewhere after her fourth month, Clockwork started to randomly send her to a whole new other worlds timeline, with no clue whatsoever. When she **almost** blew up an entire building of what they call a 'Hokage Tower', a fucking ancient looking paper landed down on her nose, with Clockworks neat, curvy writing explaining her mission in that world. If it wasn't for her promise to some spiky blonde haired runt with blue eyes to not ever kill anyone no matter how pissed she is in her sorry state, she'd murdered the Time Master on the spot when he suddenly brought her back to his Time Tower by a green portal.

Jack was a bit taken aback at her genuine confusion at the word 'spirit'. Doesn't she know that's she's one of them?

(_Good Evening, Mam... Mam?_)

(_Hey, kid. Can you tell me where I am?_)

(_Hello! Hello! Hey! I'm right here!_)

(_Can't you see me! Why won't you talk to me, Lady?!_)

Jack snapped himself out of those memories.. his first memories of being a spirit.. If she doesn't even know what she is... then that means she must've been that 'newborn' Sandy was talking about.

Danny blinked at the sudden determination glint sparked in this Jack Frost's snow white-ish blue eyes.

No one will experience the same thing that had happened to him if he can help it.

Danny, not liking the determination sparkling in his eyes that reminded her so much of Skulker's glee when he caught her in his cages, decided to ditch, besides, she needs to go back home anyway, if her home exist in this timeline. She inwardly smiled when she, as Phantom, took a little version of her flying one night a long time ago. It was Clockworks way of giving a birthday gift for her. It was really a one of a kind present, ya know.. Meeting a little version of yourself in the past and granting her wish of flying on the sky so soon. It was the best birthday gift ever she completely forgot about her wish of inflicting the Time Master with The Male's Pain for making her think **_she_**had escaped. Ever since then, she started checking for the other her in the timelines Clockwork sent her into.

"Anyway, what do you think of snow? Do you like them?"

She blinked at the sudden change of topic. At one moment he's all curious, then determined, and now he's... she had no idea actually. But, she guessed she could spend some time to talk. It's not like her need to meet another version of herself who's not hell bent on destroying the world to pay for their ignorance and unchartable dumbness is urgent. She can afford a few days. "I think it's cool, when it's not trying to kill me. Why?" She added, remembering Klemper's ice powers freezing her at random. Sure, she's a ghost with an ice core like him, and she really love snow and Winter, but damn it, he kept flinging snow and ice and controlled blizzards at her in the most unexpected times while she was in human form repeatedly. A few hit, fine, but 24/7? She was so glad to finally make him stop flinging snowballs at her human nose by the fifth week after promising to be his first friend. And she advised him that if he wanted more friends, he shouldn't fling snow to kill the people he intended to be his friend. That's just wrong. He didn't want to, he was just glad to have a friend finally. She never forced him if he don't wanna make more. She went to his Antartica rip-off lair occasionally.

'You can't kill the snow, but the snow can kill you... and grass can also kill you,' she added in her mind, remembering she had gave Klemper some pot plant of plain green grass, ehm, forced by Sam of course, only for them to strangely turn into life and started to squeeze her to death. '_There are better ways to die than that, maybe you should try to get stabbed in the back literally after saving the world again? Just try not to die of old age. It would look bad on me._'

Jack hid a wince when he heard that. He was happy that a spirit thinks his snow is cool, definitely a way better expression than the usual 'Pretty!' that he'd heard from a few humans who like snow. But he was kinda sad to be reminded that his powers can kill. He wished it couldn't but.. nature does take away lives despite preserving them at the same time by sacrificing their body parts and lives. 'A life for a life,' he thought iddly.

"I'm a spirit. And your one too, and please don't faint, I know I did the first time I got the revelation. I'm a spirit of Winter, but I don't know what kind of spirit you are. Do you know your powers? What're they?" Jack bombarded Danny with questions, still hungering for company despite already having many believers across the world two month after The Pitch II.

Apparently, before he was born, Pitch had initiated a war with all seasonal spirits and legend immortals, leading to the Dark Ages, the one Bunny mentioned and Pitch elaborated that day, until his 'reign' was thrown by North, Tooth, little man and Kangaroo. That was the battle of The Pitch I. Gosh, wherever the guy is, he must be proud to have that.

Danny, already having lots of experience on going into foreign world with foreign creatures and languages, adjusted her mindset to remind her that she's considered a 'spirit' in this timeline. She was thankful Clockwork at least sent her to a place and meet a guy that speak English. She could do some French, Russia, South's slangs, Japanese and Chinese a bit, but still not on a level to finish a full conversation with someone. "Okayyy... Why do you think I'm a spirit?" She asked, not telling him her powers, keeping the element of surprise. Although she's pretty convinced he's not gonna be a potential enemy. He reminded too much of when she was still so naive about her black and white view so far. He seems too trusting too, although he could be a really good actor like her and feign the 'naive' act.

So he had winter powers.. meaning ice, just like her. But should she tell him she might be a winter spirit too? From those Grimm Brothers tales she read when Clockwork advised her to whenever she stayed in his tower to get away from the popularity and Paparazzi, winter spirits are evil and full of jealousy because their tired of being considered 'The Bringer of Death' and envy the spirit of Spring. Who knows if this Jack Frost might try to kill her so only he can be the Spirit of Winter and take revenge on Spring?

'Don't judge a book by it's online review,' she reminded herself of Tucker's advice. She's in a whole new timeline with scarce guidance from her guardian, Clockwork, she needed allies.

"Well I saw you fly, humans don't fly so you're a spirit, right?"

Oh, great he saw me. I should've used invisibility. "Oh." Well, what am I supposed to say? "I.. uh.. can do this?" She debated weather to show him her ice powers or invisibility, but she'd let the latter a secret, to _spy_! Not _stalk_! She held up her right palm and made an made a ball of ectoplasm. The shiny green ball floating a couple of inches on her palm looked like a small beacon in the night, it would've lighted the road if the moon isn't out now.

Looking into Jack's eyes, his face looked like a little kid being shown a new toy. Kinda reminds her of that spiky blonde kid she met in an old country that once existed in Japanese former feudal era when she made a smooth ball of ice for him. Except Jack's not drooling in wonder like the blonde kid.

"That's so pretty." Jack said, breathless, and Danny had to tone down the blush creeping up. She had never been complimented so sincerely for her ecto powers. It's all 'Cool!' or 'Ahh! Run away!'. It's kinda nice to find someone actually appreciate her ecto powers. "Thanks. But what kind of spirit am I? This isn't exactly a Winter power."

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Light spirit?"

"Green Lantern?"

"You so stole that."

"My point, dumbass."

"You're probably the Spirit of Light or something. I never seen nor heard any Spirit of Light so I doubt your a Light sprite."

So, in this timeline, a spirit that represents a power is called a 'Spirit'. And looks like the minions- uh.. subordinates are called 'sprites'. Weird. But, not unacceptable. She nodded, "Ok." She's beginning to like this Jack. But she can't afford to get too attached to him. She has her own timeline. She doesn't belong in here and it would save him the pain of her leaving one day.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Anna Bennett sighed staring at the note she found on Sophie's drawer.

'_Thanks, but I don't wanna be a burden._'

'You're not a burden.. you filled in the last chair for Thanksgiving last night.' Anna thought morosely. Apparently, the girl, Danny had sneaked out of Sophie's room by the window. How she managed to without falling down the second story house and no steps on the snowdrifts she'll never know. Anna had packed Kristoff's backpacks with essentials for his part-time job in the animal shelter.

She fiddled with her twin braids of reddish orange hair. She really missed him...

* * *

**I'm still continuing this, I'm just currently in battle with ten writer's blocks. I'm sorry if you're pissed at me for doing this. I'm editing my stories cause today, October 10'th, is Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto's birthday!**

**Thanks for those who had reviewed this hard work!**

**cupcakejenny**

**Guest**

**virajp**

**shani-ass**

**alliethepic7**

**Doctor Skittles**

**shiny ass**

**raivir**

**lova**

**kitsune1137**

**Clancy1018**

**hitomi-tama**

**Nic909olas**

**16ckelmen**

**DannielleDannyluv**

**El0ndon**

**Guest**

**Reaper**

**Ninuhuju**

**Musiclover314**

**Tessers2899**

**MiniMonster98**

**Td0F**

**Sb03**

**bibbledoo**

**RANDOMMMM**

**sirensoundwaves**

**JIMMIRS**

**Mira-renlon**

**the alien who writes good stuff**

**L**

**me myself and i**

**my feathered scales**

**ALI-MEI**


	7. Why the Heck Would You Hate Christmas?

**Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Why the Heck Would You Even Hate Christmas?**

"What were you doing here in the first place?" She asked.

"Looking for you."

She blinked. "Excuse me, are you hitting me?"

Jack snorted un-lavishly similar to a pig, "I most certainly _not_. I meant I was looking for the newborn spirit."

"Which is me? Damn, I'm called a _newborn_ now? I'm not a baby." Including the years I spent in the various portals and dimensions Clockwork sent me, I'm wayyyyy older than a century. She's so not a toddler, she needed to change that kind of nickname. It's beyond insulting.

"Technically speaking, you're barely a day old as a spirit here." IF, I am a spirit here. Spirit is different compared to Ghost, and she's still a Halfa. Another of her mental memo showed up in her imaginary i-pad in her head, she still needed to change that Halfa nickname too. It's too... original.

"You don't strike me as the type to say long cursive words."

"You strike me as the type who'd probably read spoilers of a horror movie rather watch it and feel the adrenaline junkie like a decent human being." Jack and Danny both are aware of the word 'human' as a metaphor.

"You can't put the word 'junkie' and 'decent' on the same sentence." You just can't.

"I just did." Jack quipped chirpily. She was really fun, and she's not such a blowhard like Roo.

"You defied the law. I applaud you." Danny gave Jack a few mocking clap.

"And may my outstanding intelligence baffle you always." Oh, God! Why do You give me a meeting with another Cassanova?!

"You're a poetic smartass."

"Well, at least I'm a TALL smartass." Shit, you're not pulling that card Frosty. Danny was extremely sensitive of her height.

"You're just a couple of inches taller than me."

"'Taller'." Jack repeated, dangling his tongue as if the thing is insulting her.

"Why are we having this conversation again?" She couldn't quite put this feeling into words.. nor thoughts. It just felt so easy bantering with this guy, and fun.

"What were we talking about before?"

"You asking my name."

"Oh, right! I'm Jack Frost! And call me Jack, not Mr. Frost. Makes me feel old." Then he snapped his fingers. "I am also the newest member of the Secret Spirit Organization known as the Guardians of Childhood, previously the Big Four but that is no longer the case because I joined."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you some sort of international spirit agency?"

Jack laughed, and I like his voice, "You make us sound like a non-lethal version of CIA," I joined him, finding the comparison hilarious, "But I guess, yeah. We pretty much protect the children, for their belief you know?"

"Belief?"

"Uh-huh. Every legendary spirit had to have believers, or we'd just fade away from existence, that's pretty much the only way for us immortals to die." _There are other ways too. _Jack hushed Wind, 'I know, but we'll spare the morbid details later.'

"Hey, I'm a spirit (At least I think so) and I don't have believers, why don't I fade away?"

He just shrugged, "Beats me, I didn't have any believers for a full 3 centuries. But I saw North and Tooth get weaker and weaker each time they lost a handful of believers, but I managed to get one kid to stay and we got his friends to rekindle their belief again."

"So, belief is like some sort of Mana?"

"Okay, I'm convinced. You're a gamer addict aren't ya?"

This time I shrugged, "I used too, but lately I find RPG extremely boring," Yeah, no thanks to that trip to the future where I got 'trapped' inside a VRMMORPG game called SAO. That black battle maniac got me addicted to the realistic battles which made me see possessing-Doom-Exclusive-Danny (as Tuck named it DED) as a perverted version of my IRL ghost battles, which just plain disappointed me.

"Well I guess you can call it that too, but don't hold on to that view. Unlike the other spirits, I don't believe these kids are some livestock, yeah? We need their belief sure, but I don't like the way legend immortals bribe them," Jack frowned slightly, looking down at the thousand tiny houses below us.

_Livestock, eh? Pretty deep. _I nodded, in agreement to both my secret guardian and my possible friend, "Where am I anyway?"

"You're in Burgess... you don't know?"

"I don't particularly remember names." With how many places she had visited in various, and she meant super various alternate worlds, she cared little for places names, unless they're significantly important or the name was too funny it's stuck in her head and won't come out, like some black haired kid who was stuck in an online swords MMO game, Kirito. Heh... Kiri-kiri..

"You wound my fragile heart. I shall not expect you to forget my explicitly impressionable name, shall I?"

"Quit waxing poetry to my face. I had enough of that in Christmas."

For the first time, Jack frowned, which- for whatever reason- seemed odd to be placed in his face, "You sound like you hate the holiday."

"I do." Jack gaped.

"No way!"

"Yes way I do."

"But why? Christmas is cool! You get presents and eat together and have fun with family and-"

"My Mom fights with my Dad the whole day trying her best to convince him Santa Clause doesn't exist."

"Oh. Well that sucks- wait, you remember your family?"

"Yeah... why? Am I not supposed to?"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Nevermind! sorry, I was distracted."

"You amnesiac or something?"

"Nah..."

"You're not very convincing.."

"Unfortunately, I am well aware of my none-existent talent in the art of deceiving people."

"Good for you."

"Can you not be sarcastic all the time?" Yes. Yes, Jack Frost was well aware of how much of a hypocrite he sounded.

"Naturally, I can't."

"Now who's the smartass? And why would you hate Christmas? Of all holidays? I don't think it's just because you're parents arguing."

"Oh, I don't know. Listening to the same song over and over again for weeks? Tons of assignments to make poems describing the oh so wonderful joy of Christmas. And I hate Red!"

Jack suddenly got teary eyed, and all she could do was blink and think as he grabbed her arm and flew them to some place while pitying the stick up her ass.

"I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU CALL ME 'POOR SOUL'!"

"YOU NEED HELP! **BADLY!**"

* * *

**When once I was given a task, I fell asleep. So by the time was up, I gave the teacher a torn up paper with a lopsided doodle on the corner, claiming it was art. For whatever reason I cannot recall how her mini-lecture morphed into us talking about the mysterious ice powers and I was overcome to write the next chapter for this and finished it in an hour...**

**If it was too out of place, or if you hate the overall, let me know and I might change it. If not, well, basically, please wait. Exam week is coming next week and oh I am so screwed I'msupposedtobestudyingnotreadfanfic:[**


End file.
